


Fools Rush In: New York Style

by GucciWave



Series: Around The World In One Night! [1]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Being Walked In On, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Hehehe, I Blame Tumblr, I carnt spel, Idiots in Love, Jesus fuck theres a lot of tags, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAD, Walks In The Park, chatfic, i don't take constructive criticism so shut up, stephen is the cinnamon roll child he is, while everyone else disappoints their mother, yep clearly theres not enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciWave/pseuds/GucciWave
Summary: 10 Men + 1 women = HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUNNY COMEDY..... that's it. That's the show.





	1. Welcome to the late show motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happens in this is FICTION none of this is real

_ **Sam added Stephen,Conan,Fallon and 6 more**_

_ **Conan named the conversation "welcome to the late show motherfucker"** _

**Sam:** have fun while it last BITCH

_ **Sam has left the conversation** _

**Stephen:** First of all, its 3am second of all, what did we do to deserved this, third of all, conan w h y

**Conan: **Cause why not

_ **Conan changed stephen's name to cinnamonroll** _

**cinnamonroll:** oh we doing that now????

_ **cinnamonroll changed conan's name to CONANANANANANA** _

**CONANANANANANA:** stephen i will ch o ke you

**cinnamonroll:** do it then u won't

**cinnamonroll: OH GOD HE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT** **-**

**Fallon:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**cinnamonroll:** SHUT UP AND HELP ME FALLON

**Fallon: **Fine

**Fallon:** **CONAN GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF OF MY T H R O A T**

**Trevor:** y'all having a threesome?

**cinnamonroll: **NO

**Fallon: **I WISH

**Fallon:** now that i think about it this is kinda hot

**Trevor: **you fucking gay-

**James: **it is 3 in the fucking morning can everyone **SHUT THE HELL UP**

**cinnamonroll:** >_>

**Trevor:** ._.

**Fallon:** **no u**

_ **Welcome to the late show motherfucker** _

_ **7:32am** _

_ **8 ONLINE** _

**Kimmel:** Good morning everyone

**Seth: **Morning

**Fallon: **Good morning!

**cinnamonroll: **You guys sound like robots "good morning" spice it up a bit!

**Jon:_ GOOD MORNING SLUTS_**

**cinnamonroll:**ok not like _that_

**Jon:** Well you said to spice things up

**cinnamonroll:** True

**James****: **Who drinked all of the damn milk

**Seth:** One good morning from you would be great just one

**Fallon: **Seth drinked all of it

**Seth:** snitch 

**Fallon:** :)

**John: **morning

**Fallon:** Good morning also seth u better run 

**Seth:** What why?

**Fallon:** Because james is running to your room with a knife

**Seth:** oH NO

**Trevor:** why do i hear screaming

**John:** Because you have ears

**Trevor:** thanks captain obvious 

**John:** your welcome

**Trevor:** Anyways, wheres stephen and conan?

**Fallon:** Idk i haven't seen conan all morning

**Fallon: **Hey kimmel can you go check on them?

**Kimmel: **Why can't you?

**Fallon:** Because i'm lazy

**Kimmel: **Fair hey trevor can you go check on stephen and conan?

**Trevor:** Why can't you do it!?

**Kimmel: **Because i'm tired 

**Trevor: **SO AM I

**Kimmel: **Ugh fine i'll go

**Trevor: **Good you lazy shit

**Fallon:** now what?

**Trevor: **Idk also i think seth and james stopped

**Fallon: **Yeah they did

**Seth: **Ẅ̵̻͖͓͍͘͜h̵̻͆e̴̠͈̖̪͗̆͝ͅr̶̻̮̮̤͖͂͆̄e̴̻͎͋̔͐̅s̸̫͎̩̜̊̿ ̸̠͚̈͋͂ṯ̸̃̎ḫ̵̢̻̔ĕ̴̡̮̮̼ ̷͈̘͗̈́c̸͇̙̩̔͌ö̶̬̺̜͎͉̓̈̇f̵̠̬͐̕f̶̞̫̙̏̓̊̀ͅé̶͙̉̃͆e̵̝̾͒̑

**Fallon: W H O A**

**Trevor: **SETH WTF

**Fallon: HOW DID YOU DO THAT I NEED TO KNOW**

**Seth: **i just need some coffee

**Trevor: **don't worry i'll make you some

**Seth: **thank you

**Fallon: NO COFFEE UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW YOU TYPED LIKE THAT**

**Seth: **its a type of font

**Fallon: **oh ok you can drink your coffee now

**Kimmel: **Ok so i found stephen and conan and they're fine and all

**Kimmel: ** _But..._

**John:** What?

**Fallon: <_<**

**Kimmel: **They were in bed...

**Fallon: **:0

**Kimmel: ** ** _together_ **

**Fallon: **:D

**Kimmel: _most likely naked i'm not sure i saw a lot of skin tho_**

**Fallon:** **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Jon: HA _GAYYYYY_**

**Trevor: **i just spit out my coffee-

**Fallon:** **@John @Seth** UDHJSJKSAJIAIKSANJSKD YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS

**John: **I DID AND I AM WHEEZING SO HARD

**Seth: **WTF 

**Seth: **SO STEPHEN AND CONAN WERE fucking???????????????

**Kimmel: **most likely

**Seth: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**James: **what is happening

**Fallon: **STEPHEN AND CONAN WERE CAUGHT FUCKING

**James: **WHO WAS TOP AND WHO WAS A BOTTOM??

**Kimmel: **conan was top and stephen was bottom

**James: CALLED IT**

**John: **oH SHIT THEY'RE ONLINE

**Fallon: **EVERYONE ACT CASUAL 

**Seth: **k

**CONANANANANANA: **we know what you guys were talking about

**Jon: **no u don't

**cinnamonroll:** Yes we do

**Fallon: **Nooooo...

**Seth: **Yeah they do

**Fallon: **I know |:(

**cinnamonroll: **Anyways, we wasn't even having sex we were just cuddling 

**James: **While being naked???

**CONANANANANANA: **N o i had my shirt off while stephen still had his clothes on

**cinnamonroll: **Yup

**Seth: **ohhhhh

**Fallon: **Oh

**Fallon: **OH

**Fallon: _OH_**

**John:** Kimmel you b i t c h

**Trevor: **Wait what's happening?

**Jon: **kimmel lIED

**Fallon: **HE GOT ME EXCITED FOR NOTHING

**Fallon: **>:'(

**Trevor: **damn kimmel why u got to do fallon like that 

**Kimmel: **Uhhh...

**Kimmel: **All i have to say is

**Kimmel: SAYONARA SHITHEADS**

**Fallon: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BITCH**

**Seth: **GET HIM FALLON

**James: **GET THAT LYING ASSHOLE

**John: **Hey stephen are you and conan are idk a c o u p l e ?

**CONANANANANANA: **no

**cinnamonroll: **yes

**CONANANANANANA: **No

**cinnamonroll: **Yes we are conan don't deny it

**John: **Adorable

**Trevor: **Who jumped out of a window

**John: **Kimmel and fallon

**cinnamonroll: **Huh, would you look at that, fallon is chasing kimmel around the streets of new york

**CONANANANANANA: **Whelp, what are we going to be doing today since its our day off?

**Trevor: **I was just thinking about relaxing at home

**cinnamonroll: **No we are going to the park today

**James: **Doing what? 

**cinnamonroll: **Just relaxing and walking around

**Trevor: **OH SO WE CAN RELAX AT THE PARK BUT NOT AT HOME!?

**cinnamonroll: **DON'T YELL AT ME YOUNG MAN

_ **To be continued...** _


	2. Oh shoot its David Muir Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the park to relax a bit and let their stress go away...until David Muir and other news people come to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said before everything that happens in this is FICTION none of this is real

_ **Welcome to the late show motherfucker** _

_ **8:04am** _

_ **9 ONLINE** _

**cinnamonroll: **You guys ready?

**Trevor: **Yeah

**Fallon: **Yup

**Jon: **How was that chase around the neighborhood?

**Fallon: **Hilarious

**Kimmel: ****FUCKING TERRIFYING**

**Fallon: **No it wasn't you baby

**Kimmel: **YOU TRIED TO KILL ME

**Fallon: **Just because i punched you doesn't mean i tried to knock you out

**Kimmel: **YOU CHOKED ME

**Fallon: **OK and?

**Kimmel: I ALMOST GOT ARRESTED **

**Fallon: **How did you almost get arrested!?

**Kimmel: **I GOT MY PHONE AND MY PEN BACK BECAUSE I DROPPED IT THEN WHEN THE OFFICER CAME HE THOUGHT I WAS GONNA KILL YOU

**Fallon: **That's dumb

**Kimmel: YEAH **BUT THE BULLSHIT THING WAS YOU DIDN'T HELP ME YOU JUST SAT THERE BEING DRAMATIC YET SOMEHOW YOU NEVER GOT ARRESTED CAUSE THAT DUMBASS THOUGHT YOU WAS A VICTIM OF A MURDERER 

**Kimmel: WHEN I TRULY W A S T H E V I C T I M**

**John: **You tried to kill fallon and fallon tried to kill you?

**James: **Apparently 

**Jon: **Alright, settle down you two

**Fallon: **Tell HIM to settle down

**Trevor: **BRO, WHY IS KIMMEL HAVING A SEIZURE ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR

**Seth: **He looks like he's aggressively break dancing

**cinnamonroll:** He probably is but c'mon we gotta go

**James: **By the way Stephen, are you ever gonna change your name back?

**cinnamonroll: **Probably 

**CONANANANANANA: **nope

**cinnamonroll: **Why not?

**CONANANANANANA: because it's cute **

**cinnamonroll: **...

**cinnamonroll:**a-alright then 

**cinnamonroll: **LETS GET TO THE PARK BEFORE I HAVE A STROKE C'MON EVERYONE

**Seth: **What about kimmel?

**Jon: **I'll carry him

**Trevor: **You sure about that?

**Jon: **Positive

**cinnamonroll: **Alright lets go!

**John: **Fallon

**Fallon: **What?

**John: **Wanna race?

**Fallon: ** **Y e s**

**John: **Loser give's winner $50

**Fallon: **YOU'RE ON

**Trevor: **what

**James: **dafuq

**Seth: **Idk

_ **At the park...** _

**John: **HA I WIN NOW GIVE ME YOUR MONEY

**Fallon: **YOU CHEATED

**John: **SAY'S THE PERSON WHO USED A SHORTCUT

**Fallon: how do you know about that**

**John: i know a lot of things**

**Trevor: **You know too much

**Seth: **Way too much

**James: **Whelp i'm just gonna sit behind this tree cause fuck you

**Seth: **You just didn't want to be bothered didn't you?

**James:** yup

**Seth: **Mind if i join you?

**James: **Not at all

**Seth: **Thank's

**James: **Anytime...

**Seth: **...

**James: **...

**Seth: **Now what?

**James: **Idk

**James: **wait... Do you see those people over there?

**Seth: **Yeah..OH SHIT YEAH

**James:** WE GOTTA TELL FALLON AND TREVOR 

**Seth: **OF COURSE WE DO

**\---**

**Trevor: **And no fallon you can not climb that tree and yell "Jimmy kimmel loves sucking dick"

**Fallon: **Whyyyyyyy?

**Trevor: **Because i don't feel like being on cbs news

**Seth****: **TREVOR, FALLON 

**Trevor: **What?

**Fallon: **What's up?

**James: **YOU KNOW THOSE PEOPLE WE WERE TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT?

**Fallon: **Yeah what happened?

**Seth: THEY'RE HERE**

**Trevor: **w h a t

**Fallon: WHAT!?**

**Seth: **YEAH THEY JUST ARRIVED TOO

**Trevor: **We gotta tell the others 

**Fallon: **Yeah but there's just ooone problem

**Trevor: **BITCH I TOLD YOU NOT TO CLIMB THAT TREE

**Fallon: **I GOT BORED THEN I SAW A SQUIRREL AND NOW I'M UP HERE

**Trevor: **YOU SAW A SQUIRREL???

**Fallon: a squirrel**

**Trevor: A SQUIRREL!?!??!?!?!**

**Seth: **Don't worry i'll get him out you can go with james

**Trevor: **Alright thanks....a fucking squirrel...

**Fallon: **Shut up trevor

**\---**

**James: STEPHEN AND CONAN IMMA NEED YOU TO STOP MAKING OUT AND HEAR US OUT CAUSE THIS IS SERIOUS**

**CONANANANANANA: **What is it?

**Trevor: **YOU KNOW THOSE PEOPLE WE WERE TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT?

**cinnamonroll: **Yeah...oh no

**James: **You saw them didn't you?

**cinnamonroll: **Yeah they're coming this way

**CONANANANANANA: EVERYONE HIDE **

**Trevor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**James: TREVOR STOP SCREAMING**

**Trevor: **SETH FALLON YOU BETTER GET CLIMBING 

**Seth: **What why!?

**Fallon: **OK

**Trevor:** I'LL EXPLAIN IN THE TREE JUST GO GO GO

**cinnamonroll:** JON KIMMEL CLIMB ON A TREE AND HIDE NOW ITS AN EMERGENCY

**Jon: **ALREADY HIDING

**James: **ARE WE SERIOUSLY HIDING IN THE SAME TREE!?

**Seth:** ...yup

**James: **hold up David Muir is look hotter than usual

**Fallon: **Yeah he kinda is 

**Trevor: **fucking gay-

**Kimmel: **...Why are we in a tree

**Jon: **Good question

_ **To be continued....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this came in late i got incredibly lazy so that's why i didn't post chapter 2 last fucking month


	3. Oh shoot its David Muir part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues from when they got stuck in a tree cuz y not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow so please be patient

** _Welcome to the late show motherfricker _ **

** _5:32pm_ **

** _October 30_ **

**Trevor: **ok so we've been stuck in this tree for half a year????

**James: **Yeah wtf

**cinnamonroll: **Don't blame her she's been having some mental issues

**CONANANANANANANANAN: **Who are you talking about?

**cinnamonroll: **oop no one-

**Jon: THEY'RE COMING OVER HERE **

**John: OH**

**Seth: AHHHHHHHHH**

_ **David Muir has joined the chat** _

**David Muir:** Yo wtf is happening

**John: **Oh it's you

**Seth: **Hey David! How you doing?

**David Muir:** Alright how bout you?

**Seth: **Cold as FUCK 

**Fallon: **Wait it's just David I don't see anybody else 

**Kimmel: **Oh false alarm then?

**Fallon: **Yes thankfully

**cinnamonroll: **Wait how did he get in here?

**CONANANANANANANANA: **I invited him 

**Fallon: **Hey Muir once we get down wanna go back to our place?

**Trevor: **Fucking gay-

**David Muir: **I'm in

**Fallon: B E T**

**James:** Oh god...

**Jon: **Ok that's cool and all but can we go tf back home cuz it's cOLDER THAN THE COLD WAR UP HERE

**cinnamonroll: **Yeah we gotta go

**Kimmel:** Finally

**Trevor: **Its been half a year

_ **Back at the house...** _

**David Muir: **Thanks for the hot chocolate 

**CONANANANANAN:** Anytcinnamonroll

** _cinnamonroll changed CONANANANANAN name to Conan_ **

**Conan: **:0

**cinnamonroll: **:>

**David Muir:** Awww

**Trevor: naStY**

**James: **HATER

**David Muir: **Anyways I should really get home before it's too late

**Fallon: **Oh come on how about a sleep over?

**Kimmel: no**

**Seth: yes**

**James: **Why not 

**John: **Yes

**Jon: **Sure

**Fallon:** STEPHEN! you're the leader of the house can we?

**cinnamonroll: **... Sure

**Fallon: **YES! Alright David go home and get your shit we having a sleep over!

**David Muir: **Alright I'll be back!

**Fallon: **ok! 

**Fallon: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Kimmel: shit**

_ **to be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating for half a year I got some personal stuff going on but I'm fine I'm not dead (thankfully) so here's yo present you beautiful chicken nugget


	4. The sleepover (ft. Conan getting robbed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and David are having a sleep over and having a good time...until someone who wasn't invited decided to walk in there like they owned the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL REMEMBER THAT TIME CONAN GOT ROBBED?¿? I know that happened like a day or two ago but yeah

_ **Welcome to the late show motherfucker** _

** _7:00pm_ **

** _10 online_ **

**John: **Alright DAVID since you want to join this <strike>cult</strike> group, You need to answer these 3 questions 

**David Muir: **Alright fire away 

**Jon: **Ok 1. Did you know a banana is a berry?

**David Muir: **No I did not

**Trevor: **Correct

**Seth: **2\. What's 9 + 10?

**David Muir: **21

**Kimmel: **Correct

**Conan: ** _ **Final question** _

**Conan: **Finish this quote: Hey Terry you want some?

**David Muir: **This bitch empty. _**Y E E T**_

**Conan: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU <strike>JUST SOLD YOUR SOUL</strike> JOINED THE LATE NIGHT CREW!**

**David Muir: **Wait what was that about my soul?

**cinnamonroll: **Stop it Conan your scaring him

**Conan: **Alright fine 

**David Muir: **Wait is that Steak? We having STEAK!?

**James: **Yep! We usually do this when ever somebody comes over

**Seth: **And join the crew

**James: **And that.

**James: **Wait where's conan?

**Trevor: **Almost asleep 

**John: **Now that I think about it...TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN!

**cinnamonroll: **Oh shit your right 

**cinnamonroll: **Someone wake up Conan

**Fallon: **Alright

**Fallon: **He won't wake up

**Trevor: **I got this

**Trevor: _I like ya cut g_**

**Conan: _O W_**

**Fallon: **PFFFFT

**David Muir: **OH MY GOD 

**Conan: ** **WHO THE _F U C K _DID THAT**

**John: **WHAT HAPPENED

**James: **WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**Kimmel: **TREVOR SLAPPED CONAN'S NECK

**Kimmel: **I'M FUCJING CRYING OMG

**cinnamonroll:** Ok everybody calm down and come eat

**Conan: **STEPHEN ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?

**cinnamonroll: **Of course not! I just thought of something funny...

**Trevor: **Was it him getting slapped?

**cinnamonroll: yup**

** _Later that night..._ **

** _10:26pm _ **

** _11 online_ **

** _Sam has joined the chat _ **

**cinnamonroll: **Hey sam! Why'd you leave?

**Sam: **Because I don't wanna be a part of this

**Conan: **Then why did you create it?

**Sam: **Because shut up

**Conan: **alright damn

**Fallon: **OOO! I just got an idea 

**Kimmel: **What is it?

**Fallon: **Since tomorrow is Halloween we should tell ghost stories!

**John: **Yes! Wait doesn't James get scared easily?

**Trevor: that's the best part**

**James: **NO

**John: YES**

**James: **NO

**Trevor: YES **

**James:** NO

**Jon: YES **

**Conan: HELL YEAH**

**cinnamonroll: **Yes 

**Fallon: **YAAAAAAAAAAA

**Trevor: **YES! Thank you Stephen

**Fallon: **David go first!

**David Muir: **Ok but I'm not good at this

**David Muir: **On a warm summer night in 1985 three teens were in the forest to search for the ghost of the Dimagorna. The dimagorna was this 7ft tall creature it had claws sharper than a sharpened knife it's face was like a mutated dog mixed with a frog and a bit of Mike pence.

**Trevor: **whoa...

**Seth: **Cool...

**David Muir: **It would slobber all over the place growl once it heard it's prey. Legend says that it would make noise that sounds exactly like a dog if you get close to it you will get RIPPED into shreds...They call it the ghost of the Dimagorna because the first time you see it it would look like a shadowy figure.

**David Muir: **Anyways back to the story.

**David Muir: **The three teens: Seth, Trevor and James went deeper into the forest after setting camp but then they heard a noise. "What was that?" Sam says , "Probably just a racoon don't worry" Trevor sighs "uhm Trevor!?" James whisper yells " What now ja-" that's when they saw it...the Dimagorna

**Seth: **Holy shit

**Trevor: **Y'all better run

**James: **Ok that's scary and all bUT WHY DID YOU USE MY NAME!?

**David Muir: **Cause it would be funny

**David Muir: **Anyways, the Dimagorna stared at them for a moment it's saliva dripping from its mouth then it RAN UP AND GRABBED SETH BY HIS NECK and ripped his head right off his body. It continued to hack at his body it was eating him... 

**Seth:** WHY ME!?

**Trevor: **FINALLY THE BLACK PERSON ISN'T THE FIRST ONE TO DIE

**David Muir:** Trevor and James were gone LONG gone they ran fast _**but it ran faster.**_ It was right behind them it was so close to them then the truck came into eyesight they started to run faster but then Trevor tripped James tried to help but it was to late the Dimagorna was already eating him so he just continued running.

**Seth: **HA HA

**Trevor: **SHUT UP

**John: **Shhhh!

**David Muir: **Thankfully, he had the car keys on him so he jumped in the car and started it or at least he tried to. It wouldn't start...he heard a growl, he slowly turned AND-

**James: **Wait did y'all hear something in the kitchen?

**Trevor:** Quit stalling

**James: **I'm serious I actually heard something!

**John: **I actually did hear something

**James: **can someone check it out please?

**Trevor: **Alright Seth John C'mon 

**John: **Why me?

**Trevor: cuz you ain't afraid to knock a bitch out of**

**John: **Yeah You right

**James: **Jon? 

**Jon: **Huh?? What?

**James: hold me please**

_ **In the kitchen** _

**John: **OI WHO'S IN THERE!?

**Trevor: **Dude! Don't yell! 

**Seth: **Yeah don't 

**Seth: **GET YOUR FATASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN

**Sam: **WHO YOU CALLIN A FATASS!?

**Seth: **SAM!?

**Trevor: **WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE?

**Sam: **I just wanted to scare y'all 

**Sam: **and eat your food

**Sam: **and steal conan's stuff

**John:** Nice you owe us a week worth of groceries tho

**Sam: **Yeah I know it was worth it tho

**Sam: Welp I'm out **

**Sam: **PEACE

**Trevor:** Bye Sam

**John: **Conan is gonna be mad 

**Trevor: **Should we tell him if he asks?

**Seth:** Nah

**John: **Nah

_ **Back in the living room...** _

**John: **Everybody is asleep

**Seth: **I mean it is almost 12 so we should go to sleep too 

**Trevor:** yeah you right

**Seth: **Good night y'all

**John: **Night

**Trevor: **Goodnight

**Conan: PEEPEE**

**Trevor: CONAN STFU **

_ **The End And Happy Halloween!** _ ** 🎃**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII and happy Halloween!


	5. Halloween But Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon: Conan why do you have weed?  
Conan: Cuz Its halloweed  
Jon: Halloweed?  
Conan: Yeah Halloween but better
> 
> Halloween but weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh why am I so slow at updating y'all i'm sorry I was gonna write this on Halloween but was busy then I just died for a minute so my bad

**John: **Morning everyone

**James: **it's 3 in the afternoon

**John: **Wait really? 

**James: **Yeah check your phone

_ **Welcome to the late show motherfucker** _

_ **3:32pm** _

_ **4 online** _

**John: **oh

**Trevor: **Didn't get much sleep last night huh?

**John: **Yeah you too?

**Trevor: **Yeah after that story Muir told us and Sam breaking in and stealing conan's shit we barley got any sleep

**James: **What do you mean 'we'? Cause when David ended his story early I was out like a light

**John: **Cuddled up next to Jon

**James: shutupiwasscared**

**John: **That's the best part you were scared shitless 

**John: **Anyways, Where is everyone?

**Trevor: **Jon went to a friend's house, the jimmy's went to a bar, and stephen, Conan and David went to do something idk

**Seth: **They went to buy weed

**John: oH SHIT **

**John: **Jesus Christ Seth you scared me

**James: **HA 

**Seth: **Oh sorry but yeah they went to buy some weed 

**Seth: **Specifically Conan did and dragged other people with him

**John: **Why?

**Seth: **Cuz it's Halloweed y'all

**John: **Halloweed?

**Seth: **Halloween but better

_ **In a random ass Alleyway...** _

**Conan: **ANDY!?

**Conan: **ANDY WHERE ARE YOU MAN I GOT THE MONEY TO BUY SOME MORE THIS TIME!

**cinnamonroll: **More!?

**Conan: **Yes I went here more than once why would I not

**David Muir: **So this is where you got all that weed...

**Conan: SHHHHHUT UP DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS**

**AnDy: **Conan!?

**Conan: **Andy! There you are! 

**Conan: **You smell like shit and dead rats 

**AnDy: **Does that surprise you?

**Conan: **Nope. David, meet my friend Andy Richter Andy meet David Muir

**David Muir: **Nice to meet you

**AnDy: **Nice to meet you to David!

**AnDy: **And who's that behind you Conan?

**Conan: **This is my boyfriend, Stephen Colbert.

**cinnamonroll:** Hello!

**AnDy: **Hey there!

**AnDy: **I'll go get the goods then!

**Conan: **Alright! Um sweetie?

**cinnamonroll:** Yes dear?

**Conan: **Do we need to go Halloween shopping?

**cinnamonroll: **I'm way a head of you I already did!

**Conan: **When!?

**cinnamonroll: **on the 1st of October

**Conan: **...

**David Muir: **Smart

_ **back at the house** _

**Trevor: H A**

**John: F U C K**

**James: **What the HELL are you two doing!?

**Seth: **Playing Super smash bros ultimate

**James: **Oh why are y'all so loud!?

**Trevor: **Cuz it's super smash bros fUCKING GOD DAMN IT

**John: **HAHA TAKE THAT SHITLORD 

**Seth: **Jesus Christ....

**James:** yeah...Mind if I join you?

**Trevor: **Nah go ahead

**Jon: **I'm home!

**Seth: **Hey Jon! 

**Jon:** Where are you?

**Seth: **In Trevor's room playing ssbu

**Jon: **Oh nice

**Conan: **I GOT THE WEEEEEED

**cinnamonroll: **and more coffee!

**Conan: **Yeah that too

**Trevor: **Wait you actually got weed?

**Conan: **Of course

**John: **Finally there's more coffee thanks Stephen

**cinnamonroll: **Your welcome!

**Jon: OW**

**Seth: **What happened?

**Jon: **I GOT HIT BY THE DOOR WHEN CONAN BUST IT OPEN

**Conan: **OH MY BAD I THOUGHT I HIT THE WALL

**Seth: **PFFT WOW

**Conan: **Anyways where's Kimmel and fallon?

**James: **Oh nevermind them can we smoke the weed now?

**Conan: **Why not

**Jon: **Wait Conan why do have weed?

**Conan: Cuz it's Halloweed**

**Jon: **Halloweed?

**Conan: **Yeah Halloween but better 

_ **After like three blunts or something...** _

**John: **hey trevor..

**Trevor: **wHat

**John: **does it hurt when your leg cut off?

**Trevor:** of course it would

**John: **but how would it hurt if yo leg is g o n e

**Trevor: **...

**Trevor: **oh shit 

_ **The End ** _

** _And not to get all political here but..._ **

** _Wtf is oatmeal?????_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevada hurry tf up my guy u taking to long


	6. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen laughed at their goofiness and looked at all the decorations. "Oh my god...this is...wow..I don't know what to say" he chuckles a bit at the last sentence. "Yeah. Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you something for quite awhile but I didn't have the guts" he says as he gets on one knee.
> 
> Conan does something beautiful for the one he loves on their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IN A NOT CHATFIC STYLE SO IF I DO BAD SHOOT MAN IDK WHAT TO TELL YOU also when a certain moment happens play Bloom by Pogo. Don't worry I'll tell you when to play it

_ **Welcome to the late show motherfucker** _

** _12:29pm_**

** _10 Online_ **

**Conan: **Alright I'm going to the store anybody want something?

**Kimmel: **Duct tape

**Fallon: **Gummy bears

**Trevor: **Gummy worms

**Seth: **Sprite

**Jon:** Snickers

**John: **Tea

**Conan: **Alright then 

**Conan: **Wait why do you need duct tape?

**Kimmel:** Business things y'know?

**Conan:** ...alright

**cinnamonroll: **Wait!

**Conan: **Wha- 

**cinnamonroll: **Muwah!

**cinnamonroll:** You almost forgot your mask

**Conan: **Ah, thank you dear 

**James: **Aww

**Trevor: ** _ **g a g ** _

**James: STOP BEING A HATER**

**David Muir: **they're so cute together 

**Jon: **They are. Y'know, I've always wondered if they're going to get married to each other one day

**David Muir: **Now that you say that me too they have been together for over 3 years

**John: **Oh shit speaking of Conan and Stephen it's there anniversary today! 

**Trevor: **Wait seriously!?

**Jon: **Oh God

**David Muir: **AW DAMN

**Fallon: **OH FUCK

**James:** oH SHIT

**James: OK **WE GOTTA LIKE DECORATE THE PENTHOUSE OR SOMETHING-

**John: _STFU STEPHEN IS STILL HERE AND HE CAN HEAR YOU_**

**James: ** **SHIT YEAH YOU RIGHT**

**Seth: **OK PEOPLE, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND YOUR ASS IN A SEAT WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN

**Kimmel: **OK

**Fallon: **OK 

**James: **Should we make him go to like a spa or something?

**Trevor: **Nah

**John: **Text Conan he definitely knows what Stephen likes 

**James: **Oh yeah

**↗↘↗↘**

Conan was walking to the jewelry store he was going to the store later but today was his and Stephen's anniversary.

He almost forgot but thankfully he remembered before breakfast! So he has plenty of time to get him something for him. Today was going to be special, extremely special, so special it will bring tears to everyone's eye's.

He was going to proposed.

After 5 amazing years of dating he was finally going to pop the question to his lovely boyfriend (that will soon become his husband).

After all this COVID-19 stuff ends he was going to take his husband (and why not everyone else) to Italy like he did with his last boyfriend, Jordan Schlansky on their 7th anniversary.

To bad he broke up with him for some girl named Emma or something, yeah he was sad but he got over it as soon as he met Stephen Colbert.

With his gorgeous dark brown eyes, to his adorable personality.

It was after a show he just got done with, he was walking to the cafe when he bumped into him on accident.

He apologized many times but Stephen just laughed and said it was alright and asked if Conan wanted to get some coffee with him.

He was going there anyways but he said yes. 5 years later, they're living in the same penthouse with 8 other men and sometimes Samantha bee. He couldn't ask for anything better.

Although he never understood why they had to live in the same house though but he doesn't mind. His phone buzzed with a new text from Seth saying "we need something to distract Stephen so we can decorate the roof of the penthouse". Stephen always liked painting so a painting class sounds good. He then texted him back saying "how about a virtual painting class, he likes those" a few minutes later Seth said "oh that's a good idea". He then finally gets to the jewelry store. He walked in and the first thing he saw was someone who thinks they're funny...when they are no where near it.

Lily **fucking **Singh

"Well hey there Mr. O'Brien! Or should I call you Christopher?" Lily said as she carried out cleaning supplies to put behind her. "Conan is fine _don't _call me by my middle name " he said sternly while smiling, "Alright sorry man didn't mean to upset ya. But anyways what do you want and who's the special lady?" She asked in that type of voice. Y'know, that voice when you friend says 'is that your giiirrrrllll frieeend?' Type of voice. 

"Its actually for a certain man" he said shyly yet proudly. Lily gasped "OOOH I got the PERFECT one for you two! Let me go get it!" She ran to the back squealing in excitement. The red head could tell this was her first gay engagement ring she's ever sold ever since she opened the shop. He was actually surprised by that but kinda understands it since she did just open the place up. She came back with a small white box.

"Here it is! My most beautiful rings! I have been saving this for specifically this moment!" She said. She slowly opened the box and once she opened it he saw the most simplest but most beautiful rings he has ever seen. It was a diamond ring, had to be about 4 to 5 carots. It had two rings with the diamond in the middle and it was completely decorated with sparkling dots. While conans ring was a simple white ring with gold. "They're perfect! How much?" " about... $500,429.99 bu-" Conan didn't even let her finish as he slammed his Debit card on the table and yelled "I'LL TAKE IT!"

** Back at the penthouse on the roof **

"Like this?" Trevor said annoyed. He's been trying to hang up the lights for 15 minutes and every time he said like this, James would say no and say move it another way. 

"Mmmm..just a bit to the right" James said, Trevor sighed and moved it to the right, finally after 16 minutes James says "Perfect! Just like that!" And clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. "Finally..." Trevor sighs while getting off the ladder after hanging the lights up. Jon and Seth was getting the drinks from the bar they had in the kitchen other things to make some punch (and spike it cause for some reason adults like doing that), David,Fallon and Kimmel was cooking some food in the kitchen, and Jon, John, James and Trevor was decorating the roof for Conan and Stephens anniversary. 

John just got done putting the balloons up and Jon got done putting up the big screen and projector for our movie night. "Nice job jon" John said impressed. "So did you John" Jon says back.

"Thank you Jon"

"Your welcome John"

"oh hey conan is back"

Seth came out of nowhere and says normally. Everybody jumped a bit but Trevor is basically used to it. "Oh hey is! Alright are we done decorating?" 

"Yes!" Everyone says at the same time.

"Do we have the food?"

"Yes!" 

"Ok! James, text Conan to bring Stephen up here and make sure his eyes are closed!"

"Got it!" James pulled out his phone and started texting. "I feel like I'm in the movie stripes right now. " Fallon whispered to David, he nodded in agreement. 

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, everybody freaked the fuck out.

"OH SHIT THAT'S THEM! EVERYONE HIDE!" Trevor whispered yelled. Everyone scattered around like a bunch of rats who got caught in the kitchen by a person who just wanted a midnight snack. 

"Conan, where are you taking me? " Stephen said but was muffled by the door. "Its a surprise dear"

"Oooh! What type of surprise? "

"The type that will change your _life_" He said while opening the door and then closing it, stephens eyes were still closed, Conan whispered in his ear "you can open your eyes now" Stephen opened his eyes and gasped. Then everyone else jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled "SURPRISE!" with big smiles on their faces. "Happy anniversary Stephen and Conan!" Everyone yelled at the same time again. "I did most of the work while they just told me what to do" James said proudly. Everyone satred at him like he told the teacher about the homework she forgot to mention. "NO THE HELL YOU DIDN'T. WE WORKED OUR ASSES OFF FOR THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS! " trevor yelled. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

" Guys stop its their anniversary let them enjoy it" David said before they started fighting each other.

"Fine..."

Fine... "

...

"Didnot"

Didtoo -"

"Shut up already!" Seth yelled. Everyone was surprised when he said that and shutted up.

Stephen laughed at their goofiness and looked at all the decorations. "Oh my god...this is...wow..I don't know what to say" he chuckles a bit at the last sentence. "Yeah... Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you something for quite awhile but I didn't have the guts" he says as he gets on one knee.

Stephen gasped and covered his face try to hold back tears. "Stephen Tyrone Colbert, I love you with my entire heart and I will never replace you, even if you die before me, you will always be my lover. My most loved who always knows how to cheer people up no matter what. Who was born to be the funniest person on television. Stephen, _**will you marry me?" **_Conan says has he tries not to tear up himself. Stephen was silent for a moment, making the red head scared that he will reject him and go to someone else. _**(you can play the song now) **_But he heard a faint "yes". "H-huh?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" Stephen says bursting into tears. Conan shoots up and hugs him right not wanting to let him go. Everyone cheered and celebrated that they are now engaged. 

For the rest of the night they watched movies, drink spiked punch and eat snacks while talking about old memories. 

And what about Samantha? Don't worry, She's on the roof across them watching the whole thing.

_ **The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at summaries and DAMN this took me way too long to write but I finally got it done WOOOOOOOOO


End file.
